1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of surgery, and more specifically, to connector devices for connecting and maintaining a spaced apart relationship between bone alignment rods (“transverse rod connectors”).
2. Background of the Invention
Anterior internal fixation of the thoracic and thoracolumbar spine is a growing trend in spinal surgery. In the thoracic and thoracolumbar spine, anterior fixation is indicated for burst fractures with significant canal compromise, vertebral body tumors requiring corpectomy and other indications requiring anterior stabilization. One of the advantages of anterior internal fixation includes an ability to provide complete canal clearance and decompression of bony fragments and/or total resection of a tumor. Additionally, anterior thoracic and thoracolumbar (ATL) surgery allows for fusion of a minimal number of motion segments, thus, allowing for more normal spine mechanics.
Some conventional systems relate to a design of a rod-based system primarily for the management of thoracic, thoracolumbar, and lumbar burst fractures and tumors that permits anterior load sharing, allows for distraction to perform reduction and compression of the bone graft, is CT/MRI compatible, and easy to implant. Conventional systems can include vertebral body staples, plates, and anterior instruments used in conjunction with a variety of screws and rods to create a high-versatile anterior fixation system.
Some conventional systems further include titanium construction that is compatible with current CT and MRI scanning technology, low profile implant systems, top-loading and top-tightening systems, and other parameters. Some systems also include cross-connectors that allow one-piece implant to be applied to a dual-rod construct for a top-loading approach.
The conventional devices and systems have a number of disadvantages. These devices do not provide flexibility when adjusting the devices either prior to, during, or after their placement into the patient. Thus, these devices force a surgeon to utilize a specific configuration, leaving very little room for adjustment in accordance with patient's physiological characteristics and needs. Further, these devices do not allow a surgeon to connect multiple rods by actuating a single setscrew mechanism.
Thus, there is a need for a fixation device that will provide flexibility to a surgeon or other qualified professional when installing and adjusting this fixation device to a particular patient as well as an ability to secure multiple rods of the device.